The Feminine Pirates
by 4fireking
Summary: Casey is a girl who wants to be two things: a boy and the Pirate King. She wants to be a king that stops all pirates from fighting ever again. She starts by getting a crew, sailing to the deepest regions of the world, and showing everyone she is a pirate worthy to be king. Girls can be Pirate King's also. Written by the Unit of Authors, 4fireking, and KathrenCrena


**This first chapter was written by KathrenCrena and me 4fireking. It was a double author collaboration at an attempt to make a much better OC pirate story than the one before this one. Please review.**

XXX

(Casey's POV)

The ship was amazing, sure it could only fit four people, but it was just the perfect amount for a newbie like me. My friend, Nick, built me this ship. it's not much but it means the world to me. I tried to get Nick to come with me, to get out of that peaceful village, but Nick likes the peace and quiet. I don't, that's why I left. Sure everyone was nice and people respected me, but I wanted something more with my life. I wanted to set sail and have the wind go through my hair. I wanted the salt water to splash on my face. I wanted to be the Pirate King. Not like Gol D. Rogers, more like the War King. The Pirate King before Gold D. Rogers. They called him the War King because he convinced pirates not to fight and work together in harmony. Ironically he ended up dying in battle and his funeral was the other pirates shooting flaming arrows at the raft he was on. I found all this information in some book that I got. That's when I decided I would become a pirate. No, not just a pirate, but the Pirate King. Okay, yes, I am a girl but that doesn't change anything, I mean who wants to be called the Pirate Queen? That just sounds stupid. It was strange leaving the village. I lived there all my life. I didn't have a family and I only had one friend, Nick. When we were growing up together we would run around the village pulling these little pranks on everyone. We never harmed anyone but we did cause some havoc every once in a while. One day Nick and I were walking in the woods that were by our village. We started climbing a tree and when we got to the top we were amazed. On top of the tree was a whole bunch of books. With this find we both learned how to read and write. We even practiced on the villagers just for fun. I grew to love books, they were my adventure in the boring village. As we grew older we started to go and do our own things. He started working for a carpenter and I started training with a form of Haki. It's not very powerful so it can only effect the weak, but when I touch someone on the neck I can make them go unconscious. It's not much, but it can go a long way, if you are weak of course. I also carry around a staff. I carved the staff myself and it currently has one power. For stronger opponents I can jab them with the staff and make them weaker. But it can take a while for stronger opponents. Once they are weak enough all I have to do it touch their neck. I admit I have a lot of work to do if I want to become the Pirate King, but I will get stronger in time. I looked around the small ship and smiled at the crew I had gathered. Farco was the first person that joined. He has a blue collar around his neck and possibly has fleas. He told me that all his life he has been treated like a dog. Which makes sense when you are always acting like one, but he is fun to be around, accept when he starts scratching because then it's just gross. Celina is the second member that joined. She has long brown hair and is extremely skinny, but she is strong. She is an amazing swords man and her sword has this freaky power. When ever she kills someone with it, it takes the soul of a that person. The sword feeds on dead people. When the sword feeds on people it seems to get more powerful. Alvin is the third member to join. He is short and round, his hair is a curly red. He is always seen with a paint brush. That's his passion, he loves to paint. He is really good at it, I have never seen such beautiful art until I met him. Last but not least me. I am Casey, I am not beautiful, I have dirt on my face and I smell all the time. I am medium height and have big muscles. I have an aura that scare men, which is good, I want men to fear me. Actually, I want them to respect me. I want to be a good pirate. I want to be that person that someone can talk to and I want to make friends easily. I kind of wish Nick was here. Nick was good at making friends. I know he didn't want to come with because he didn't consider himself strong enough, but he's in training to become a carpenter. A carpenter would have been useful on a ship. I know eventually I will have to get a bigger ship so that way I can get more crew members, but it will be hard to give this one up. Nick made it and that makes it special. I gave out a little chuckle as I thought of his bright red hair and his goofy butterfly tattoo. He was one funny guy.

"What are you laughing about?" Celina said.

"Hmm…nothing."Celina looked at me with alarm.

"Please don't laugh again, it's scary."

"Bark!" Farco jumped up on a chair.

"Do you really have to say 'bark' every time you do something?" Celina said. Farco whimpered. "Ugh, why did I join?"

I started laughing. "Yep, this is definitely my crew."

I was about to get up when,"Wait! Don't move! This is like a picture perfect! Let me get this! Hey Farco! Stop moving around!" Alvin was scrambling to find all his supplies. "Where are all my paints!" He looked directly at Celina,

"What did you do!?"

"Who, me? Why would you think I would do anything?" She said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Why I otta-"

"What? You out to what?" She pulled out her sword with an evil smile.

"Uh… you know what, the picture can wait. I'm sure a better one will come up eventually." His face was white and he had a false smile on his face.

"That's what I thought."

"Now you two no fighting, we are friends now. Let's all get along."

"Sorry captain but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon," said Celina.

I sighed,"You two will be the death of me."

"I'd be careful what you say," said Celina.

I glared at her, "Don't get cocky, remember who is in charge." Celina looked to the ground guilty. "Sorry.."

"So what's the plan," painted Farco.

"The plan?" I asked.

"Ya, you know, where are we gong too?"

"Um, well." I haven't really thought about it. I honestly didn't think I would make it this far.I suppose we will go to a couple more islands and get supplies before entering the Grand Line."

"Which way are we entering?" asked Alvin.

"We will go through Reverse Mountain."

"With this ship? We won't survive," said Celina.

"Well we can't go through the Calm Belt, there are way to many Sea Kings."

"Then we will have to get a new ship before we go," argued Celina.

I sighed,"I know, we will have to get a new ship at one of the islands we stop at."

Celina's expression softened,"We all know you are attached to this ship, but if you want more crew members and if you want to survive, you will need a bigger ship."

"I know, I know! Look it's fine. We will do what we have too." I sighed, "I think maybe we are close to an island, let me check." I got up and went outside. The air was warm and the wind has died down, but in the distance I could see a faint outline of an island. "Just as I thought. LAND!" I heard my crew cheer from the inside. I went to the wheel and steered the ship in the right direction. But since the wind died down we were going to have to do this manually. "Hey I need someone to help me row!" (paint person) came out and grabbed the other oar. "Okay let's do this." We both rowed to the island, it took a while but once we got there we were awarded with an amazing scenery. The island was a huge jungle. With trees that went beyond the clouds. It was a lush green color and had an amazing smell. We brought the small boat up as close as we could and dropped anchor. The four of us crawled out of the boat. We all fell to our knees once we reached the sand.

"Ugh how I missed standing on solid ground," said Celina.

"Ya, but we will have to get use to the long journey on ship," I remarked. Everyone sighed and we all laid on our backs.

"You're right, but for now lets just enjoy this," mumbled Celina.

We laid there for a while. I think we might have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was the afternoon. I sat up on my knees and saw that Alvin had set up a fire.

"Finally awake?"

"Yeah, were did the other two go?"

"I sent Farco to find some food, and Celina went to… I don't know what she went to do. She just does her own thing but I'm sure it's something scary."

I laughed," Are you afraid of her?"

"Maybe…"

"Ha, don't be she may seem tough but she is really sweet."

"I know that, but she still scares me."

I laughed some more, well at least he is honest. Celina can be scary at times, but I learned her weak points. She is a very nice person, when she lets her guard down.

"Well, would you like me to get more firewood?"

"Sure." I got up and started walking into the jungle. The trees were so tall that it blocked out a lot of it's light. So it was pretty dark, I was tripping over lots of stuff. "I think this is firewood…" I picked up something that was laying on the ground. "Ugh!" I dropped it when it started moving. "Nope, that is not wood." I walked a bit further when I came across a clearing. "Ah, wood!" I started gathering as much wood as possible.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind me. I glanced back and saw Celina.

"I am gathering wood for the fire," I said.

"That's what I'm doing."

"Well we can do it together."

"We don't need two people gathering wood, we would just end up with a lot of extra wood."

"Okay, then what about water?" Realizing I was really thirsty,"Did you come across a stream?"

"Yes, I did, but I didn't have anything with me so I couldn't pick any up."

"Well it's a good thing I do!" I dropped the wood,"Which way was it?"

She pointed behind her and I started heading out. "I'd be careful, there are lots of things in there."

"Thanks for the warning but I think I can handle it!" I walked for what seemed like forever when I finally came across the stream. "Yes! Water!" I went down to my knees and scooped water into my mouth. "Finally relief." I sighed and started filling up a flask I had.

"Bark, bark!" Farco jumped in front of me with a backpack filled with fruit.

"Wow that's a lot of fruit, oh and some other things." I looked at what looked like a type of lizard and some birds. "We will eat good today!"

"Yep, oh, oh! I also got bark!" Farco started laughing and held up a piece of bark. "Get it cause I bark and I got some bark."

"Yes I got it, go back to the coast, I will be there shortly."

"You got it captain!" Farco scurried off. I sat in silence for a while before I decided to go back.


End file.
